


Red Oleander

by orphan_account



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Bard's Name is Kiwi (Wandersong), F/F, Fluffy lmfaoo, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I dunno where i'm going with this!!, Im more tired than Audrey in the first one lmfaoo, So it's sequel time, Triptych was well-liked, but - Freeform, kind of, probably sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They woke up. Audrey first.(alt: Triptych apparently wasn't as bad as I thought lmfao)
Relationships: Miriam/Audrey Redheart
Kudos: 10





	Red Oleander

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired i could kiss my former worse enemy in an attempt to make her feel better but hgn bcftgt66y
> 
> All the context you need is that happened, but I reccomend to read Triptych, the prequel, first for a better experience in general. 
> 
> Audrey pov again but not really, because I Love Her
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613275  
> Also bbvbfbg don't like don't read!! This is just fluff I wrote whilst comedically sleep deprived haha. I'll probably do Pinescone at some point too dfefrt5y67ujmn

Last night was mostly a blur.

That means there was no explanation for her when she woke up cuddling with her former enemy who probably hated her, with visible tear traces on both faces.

Eya's sweet chords. 

Audrey almost instantly shuddered at the idea of Miriam's inevitable reaction.

She had a million questions.

What happened? Sources say, alot.

Why was she not dead? Miriam must have chosen this, or she'd be under the bed, not on it.

And most of all...

_Why was she enjoying this?_

That question kept repeatedly kicking her in the side until her mind was a sobbing, writhing mass of internal screaming self hatred and embarrassment. Sure, yeah, her ex-nemesis was pretty and all, when the starlight caught her short blue hair it was like a dusk upon mars, or, how wh-

Oh.

Oh Eya.

Oh no.

Yeah, she was falling.

Eya, spare her..

It came to her attention that Miriam was shifting in her sleep.

Oh Eya.

Oh no.

Seeing Miriam at peace like she was set Audrey's heart aflutter. Then it occurred to Audrey she was watching Miriam sleep. She instantly felt like a creep.

Audrey closed her ey-

Oh Eya.

Oh, sweet Eya.

_Now_ she remembered.

She'd kissed Miriam and both fell asleep.

Eya have mercy, she was going to die.

Yet she was too lethargic to run.

Damn.

And she was alerted by a groggy noise of comfort that set her heart palpitating. And Miriam muttering either 'hello,' or 'oh no' while buryinng her face in Audrey's chest.

Eya, may she redeem herself in purgatory.

It was ironic, really.

She'd spent so much time, poisoning the world with her fame, like a red oleander. Which wasn't a good analogy. And now she was cuddling with Miriam. 

"Well." Miriam began. "Good morning."

Oh Eya have mercy.

"U-Uh, h-ello!" She responded.

Instead of being strangled like she expected, she was pulled closer, with Miriam gently kissing Audrey.

"I feel much better now." Miriam said.

"Who wants pancakes?" Kiwi called from the living room.

The girls shared a smile, getting up.

Pancakes are good.


End file.
